Spocktor Who
by thekingwizard
Summary: After being attacked, The Doctor and his companions land on a federal vessel in need of aid.  Once there, they find they cannot leave quite so easily.
1. When Klingons Attack!

_This is an ongoing project, based around the series 5 and 6 casts of Doctor Who and the 2009 Star Trek film. The first chapter is a little short. Feedback of any sort is entirely appreciated. _

"Doctor, what were those things?" screamed the red haired girl with a Scottish accent.

"I…I don't know, Amy! I've never even heard of them before. The TARDIS identified them as Klingon, but that means nothing to me. Rory is hurt, badly. We need to get him help. NOW," said a young man in a suit jacket with a bowtie, frantically running from different controls on the panel, waving a small glowing instrument around the whole while.

On the floor of the room they were in lay a young man, with brown hair, pale in the face, with a large gash across his chest from an alien blade. He was fading quickly.

"Rory. Rory, you need to stay with us. You have been through so much worse. You've gotten erased from time before. This is nothing to Rory the Roman," The Doctor said quickly, now jumping up and down, trying to get a lever to move.

Amy rushed to Rory's side and knelt by him, wiping his brow with a cloth she had found. "Rory, you have to make it. I need you. You're my husband, and we're going to have a baby. And I need you here to help raise it. Please. Hang in there."

"HANG ON! We're on autopilot to the nearest medical station who can help him," exclaimed The Doctor as the ship began shaking and making grinding noises.

"You hear that Rory? You're going to live," Amy said, kissing him quickly before grabbing onto a nearby beam for balance.

"GERONIMO!"

"Captain, we've got an intruder in storage bay uhh…storage bay, B-6," chattered a young man with a thick Russian accent.

"We're in warp drive, there's no damn that we have intruders," said a second man, older, with dark brown hair, "look again, Chekov."

"McCoy, I'd like to remind you that's what Spock said when Scotty and I first transported into this very ship, while it was in warp. Let's not take a chance here," said a young man sitting in a chair in the center of the room, full of consoles and men and women typing wildly at them. He then picked up a microphone. "Attention, we need security detail to storage bay B-6, set phasers to stun."

A few moments later, cadets brought in a very distressed Amy and Doctor, and a very weak Rory.

"Captain, one of them is hurt pretty seriously, what should we do," asked one of the cadets.

"Well, our first action is to try patching him up. McCoy, you know the drill. As for you two," the captain said, turning to The Doctor and Amy, "I have some questions that I really want answers to. Namely, how the hell did you get yourselves aboard a Federation ship without clearance, in warp no less?"

"Well, by the Shadow Proclamation, section 12, part 13, if a crew member is mortally injured, nearby ships are obliged to help us if they have the capacity…so I had the TARDIS override your security protocols so we could get in and," The Doctor began.

"Who ARE you? Where are you from? And what on God's green earth is a TARDIS?"

"Well, I'm The Doctor, and this is my friend, Amy Pond. She's brilliant. Ah…well, the TARDIS…that's my ship. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a beauty."

"You're a doctor. Yet you couldn't patch up your shipmate, as we clearly just saw. What's your name, though? Doctor who?"

"I'm not _a_ doctor. I'm _The _Doctor. And my name…well, where I'm from…that's not information that we share. A name is a precious thing where I'm from."

"And where exactly _are_ you from?"

"Well, my home planet, Galifrey…it was destroyed in The Time War. I'm the last of the time traveling race known as the Time Lords."

"I've had about enough of your non-answers. Security, take them to the prisoner bay."

"Sir…Captain, I'm sorry I don't know your name. But…he's telling the truth. I've been with him any many adventures through time and space. He's not lying. He is the last Time Lord."

"And let me guess, you're part of some race I've never heard of before. Maybe you have magical powers or something, right?"

"No. I'm just a human. The one who is in your sick bay right now, Rory, and I are humans. And you don't have to take our word for it. If you don't believe he's a Time Lord, do some scans on him. He has two hearts. Just like all Time Lords do. Did."

"You know what? I'll humor you. You two are going to the sick bay with me. C'mon. Don't try any funny business. My name's Jim, by the way. Jim Kirk," he said, giving Amy the tiniest bit of a wink. He then picked up the receiver and spoke into it again: "First Officer Spock, please report to the sick bay immediately."

The three then proceeded through sliding doors into an elevator followed by a small security detail. "Sick bay," Kirk said, apparently to no one, immediately after which the elevator began its descent.


	2. The Man Who Couldn't Die

The elevator doors slid soundlessly open a few moments later, into a pristine white room, with cots lining the walls. On the other end of the room sat several computers, and various machines with readouts, small holograms, and flashing lights. Next to this set up sat a small platform, with an arch over it, for scanning patients. One of the beds contained Rory, lying there, pale, breathing shallowly, with a certain bubbling rasp to it. There was blood in his lungs. Amy ran over and grasped his hand, but he barely reacted, a slight turn to get a better look at her and a halfhearted squeeze.

"What the hell happened to him? I haven't seen a wound this bad since the last Klingon attack, and even then," Dr. McCoy began, racing from cabinet to cabinet, grabbing syringes and pills, "I'm not sure it was this bad." He tossed a damp cloth to Amy. "Here, put that on his forehead. We can afford him at least some comfort." She obliged, wiping his brow, looking down with a pained look in her eyes. He had stepped in front of that blade for her. It could have been her lying on that table. But he never would have let that happen.

"That's what it was. Wasn't it, Doctor? You said Klingons, didn't you," Amy asked, turning to look at The Doctor, who was still looking around like a lost child, hopelessly looking for someone to hold on to.

"That's right. It was Klingons. Well, that's what the TARDIS computer said. I've never even heard of them before, and they definitely haven't heard of The Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't know about any 'Shadow Proclamation' either, and Klingons are pretty quick to jump the gun if you piss 'em off," said Kirk, "you're lucky your man has his life right now. Anyway, the reason we are down here: McCoy, can you have one of your men do scans on these two? The one claims to be traveling in time in a small blue box."

"That's illogical. I've heard of accidental time travel, or an instance or two of intentional time travel, but the sheer amount of energy needed for a ship to make several trips could burn up a universe," said a stern voice from behind them. They turned to see a young man in a blue uniform with slightly pointed ears approaching from the opposite end of the bay, shaking his head.

"It's not logical at all. It's utterly mad. It doesn't make it any less of the truth," The Doctor started.

"Spock, this joker, who calls himself The Doctor, he claims that he's a Time Lord, and that he has two hearts and travels through time. He also says he's the last of his kind," said Kirk, "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"I've heard of races with two hearts, but typically they're incredibly large, and need the extra blood to help with their circulation. As far as Time Lords, I've heard nothing factual. Stories, rumors, myths, yes. Nothing of a living one, although if he truly is the last of his kind, that would be a good explanation as to why."

A blonde haired woman in the same uniform as the rest of the ship's crew led The Doctor to the small pad by the computers, on which he stood, and a blue beam slid the length of his body, making a slight whirring noise the whole while.

A computerized woman's voice then spoke: "Race: Unidentifiable at this time. Age: 907. Blood type: AB positive. No foreign diseases, bugs, or viruses present."

"907? If I can look that young when I'm fifty, I'll be happy," said Kirk, spinning to look at The Doctor. McCoy paused as well, giving the strange young man in the bow tie an appraising look.

"Can you give us a chest x-ray," asked Spock, with a furrowed brow. That computer _should_ be able to identify any race that has ever had contact with the Federation, which spread throughout the galaxy. A hologram of The Doctor's popped up from a nearby console showing, much to the shock of the crew of the Enterprise that he did in fact have two hearts, beating opposite of each other to the time of four. Just as Spock opened his mouth to request more scans, Amy screamed.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING, DOCTOR. RORY ISN'T BREATHING!" Dr. McCoy dashed over to the bed, and injected him with a strange blue substance, and then began preparing a defibrillator. The Doctor on the other hand ran over to Amy and gently eased her away from the bed, his arm over her shoulder, her face buried against his chest.

"DAMN IT, MAN," shouted McCoy, "Isn't there something on your whacked out little space craft from the future that can help us? Aren't you a doctor?"

"I'm THE Doctor, not A Doctor, it's just a title. It actually means almost the opposite when it comes to Rory here…"

McCoy looked like he was about to protest, but instead focused again on Rory as he and several staff members rushed around trying several techniques, but the line on the heart monitor never spiked again. He was gone. Rory had passed away. A few minutes later, they all came to a stop, acknowledging this fact. "He's dead, Jim," McCoy said solemnly, "I wish there was something more we could have done. Most who fight a Klingon won't even leave the battle field. I'm amazed he held on as long as he did." He then picked up a small recorder and spoke solemnly into it, "Doctor's log, May 14th, 2259, 6:07 PM: One Rory Pond has passed away due to wounds received during battle with Klingons. His next of kin have been notified."

Amy buried her face in The Doctor's shoulder, sobbing. He held her close, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Amy. I was the one who wanted us to go answer the distress call, we barreled in headlong, not knowing what might be waiting for us. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Doctor," she said between sobs, "someone in need is someone in need. There was no way you could have predicted what waited outside the TARDIS." She hugged him tightly, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I am still so sorry, Pond. I'm responsible for what happens to you. I promised adventure. I promised fish and chips. I promised a honeymoon. And what have you got to show for it? A dead husband. Let's go back to the TARDIS." The pair began to trudge back towards the storage room, Rory in The Doctor's arms, with Amy walking alongside, fixing his hair.

Spock stepped forward and addressed The Doctor, "I know this is a distressing time, but would you permit me to investigate your craft?"

The Doctor turned and looked at him blankly for a few seconds. "No, that's fine. The only place we really needed to be was fish and chips a week and a half ago, and that's when we were headed next. Just don't touch anything."

The Doctor and Amy led the way through the ships corridors back to the storage room they had landed in, McCoy, Spock, and Kirk in tow. The doors slid open to reveal the royal blue box, just as they had left it, parked on top of a small platform, a nearby group of barrels knocked over in their rush to land. A dark green fluid trickled from one of the barrels, forming a small puddle on the floor.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that crappy little box is your spaceship," Kirk burst out, with a laugh, "_That_ thing can travel in time? _Unbelievable._"

"Watch it," snapped The Doctor, "She's my TARDIS, and she's sexy." He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, gave it a flick and aimed it at the TARDIS doors while pressing a button. A slight trilling and a green light ensued, the doors swung open.

"This isn't logical at all. I don't understand how such a ship can fly, let alone travel in time. It's outside is wood, it shouldn't be able to stand up to the intense conditions of space," said Spock, carefully approaching.

"She's held up against Genghis Khan and his army, a little heat or cold is nothing after that. It's just a perception filter, though. She's not _actually _a police box. I just thought the disguise was brilliant." He then went inside the box and carefully lay Rory down against the console. "Well, if you want to see it, come along then. You too, Pond."

Spock took a few careful steps towards the mysterious box, and then stepped inside. He was astonished. "The dimensions of your ship…they're larger on the inside than on the outside. I've never seen such a thing." He walked over to the console and began staring at all the strange levers and knobs. "What make did you say this technology was? What year is it from?"

"It's all Galifreyan, the stuff that makes her tick, the perception filter, the 'bigger on the inside' bits. I can't tell you the year this stuff came about, because time is a little different for the Time Lords. Whenever it was created, it was sent forward and backward in time, thus all the inhabitants of Galifrey have always had them," The Doctor replied. He then gingerly lifted Rory up and carried him to a room out of the view of the control room. Amy followed him, and when The Doctor returned, he was alone.

"I've only heard of Galifrey and the Time Lords in mythology, Vulcan bedtime stories. I never actually thought they could be real."

"Yes. That's me. I'm the very last of my kind after the Time War, the raggedy Doctor with his impossible box."

"Whoa. This is crazy, it's bigger on the inside," blurted out Captain Kirk, as he walked in. "I've never seen anything like this before." He walked up to the console and bumped a small lever with his arm, while reaching to investigate it. The TARDIS began sputtering and shaking violently.

"Not the wibbly lever! I told you not to touch anything," The Doctor shouted as he ran up and set the controls right. "It's okay, girl, we're okay now," he said, patting the controls lightly.

"I've gotta say, I still have my doubts about this thing. Time and dimensional travel would tear it to bits, from the looks of it," Dr. McCoy said, looking around, tapping on the wall with his knuckles to see how sturdy it was.

Spock who had been walking around the room, looking carefully at all the different controls stopped again, "I definitely am intrigued by the idea, could you possibly give us a small display?"

"Absolutely, but I'll need some help. Usually, I have the lovely Ponds as copilots, but…well, neither of them are up for it right now."

"Wait, you say you can travel in time, right? Why don't you just go back to before Rory died? Or before the Klingons attacked? While you're at it, why not before your whole race died," prodded Kirk.

"That's not how time travel works. I can't interfere with my own timeline, it could have disastrous effects. Furthermore, some events, like The Time War are time locked, and incredibly crucial that they are not messed with. If I do, dragons will come."

"Dragons," Kirk repeated, dumbfounded, "You should really listen to yourself self sometime."

"I'm serious! Big black scaly things, nasty as hell. They come out of the gap caused by paradoxes and feed off of those involved." Kirk stared at him, not sure whether he was actually as insane as he sounded, or whether there was a little truth to what he was saying. "Right then! So when do you want to go?"

"Would it possible to go to the planet Vulcan, 6 months ago," Spock asked, with a strange expression on his face. Kirk turned to look at him, because he knew exactly what Spock was thinking of doing, and if what The Doctor said was true, this could have some uncountable effects on them and their present situation.

"Absolutely. I'll need you to go type in the coordinates, James, could you go hold down that lever over there that you bumped earlier? Lovely. And you, Doctor…McCoy? I need you over here, spin this wheel four times. No more, no less. And here we go! Geronimo!" The Doctor then ran around the console punching buttons here and there. The TARDIS began shaking, and making a whirring noise like a car engine turning over. Then silence. "I don't think it worked. I would have felt the landing. Hmm." He ran down the stairs and began fiddling with wires and plugs beneath the console, sparks flying everywhere. "I just can't figure it out. She worked fine to get us here, and now…now she's not going." He came back up and looked at the Enterprise crew sheepishly. "There's not much we can do until I figure out why she's sick."

"DOCTOR," shrieked Amy, bursting back into the room, white as a ghost, eyes bloodshot from tears, "I…can't find Rory! I don't know where he went!" The crew of the Enterprise stared at her, dumbfounded, but The Doctor immediately flicked his screwdriver at the entrance to the TARDIS which shut and locked.

"Well, he can't have gone very far, can he have? He's dead. Or something," The Doctor said running through the doorway where Amy stood and down a hallway. A few seconds later, he came back with what appeared to be a few pairs of 3D glasses. "I used to use these, but I haven't in ages. If it's some sort of spirit or energy inhabiting his body, we may be able to find him with these." He began passing them out to everyone in the room. McCoy was giving The Doctor a look as if he were crazy, but didn't say anything.

"Wait, find who," a voice came from the behind them. There stood Rory, still with a gash across his chest, but in otherwise decent looking condition otherwise. Amy ran up to his and embraced him, almost knocking him over. "I just went to the bathroom, did I miss something?"

"Miss something? You were dead, man! I confirmed it! You have a time of death and everything," shouted McCoy, completely dumbstruck.

"You said a spirit or energy might be inhabiting him, we need to do a scan to make sure that is not the case," said Spock. He and The Doctor led Rory over to the center of the room, only after reluctantly being let go by Amy. The Doctor pulled a small scanner down from the ceiling, and ran it over the length of Rory's body. The readouts were completely normal. This was definitely a living, breathing Rory, just as the one before the Klingon attack.

"Rory, what was the last thing you remember," The Doctor asked, a very confused look on his face.

"Er. Well, I remember getting attacked, you and Amy being really worried, saying we were on autopilot to a medical center, and I remember being laid down in a cot. When I woke up, I was in the TARDIS, so I assumed I was better. You mean I died?"

Doctor McCoy nodded. "I'm certain of it. I really don't know how you're still walking around. You lost a lot of blood."

"I can't be certain, until I see more evidence…but I believe Rory has somehow become so determined, even death itself cannot stop him. I mean, he got erased from time, but he came back. I think once you've come back from being erased from time, coming back to life is a snap. More evidence would require putting Rory's life in danger again. But I'd rather not do that if I can avoid it." He gave Rory a big hug, and a slap on the back. "Now, the next step is to fix the TARDIS. Do you mind if we stay here until we can get her fixed?"

Captain Kirk stepped forward, shaking The Doctor's hand, "As Captain of the USS Enterprise, I'd like to welcome you aboard our ship. I would like to remind you to stay on your toes though, as this is a Federal Alliance vessel, and I can revoke that invitation at any time."


	3. The River is Wild

Chapter 3 – A River Runs Through It

The crew of the Enterprise were back at their posts in the control room, in front of computer terminals and control boards for controlling the massive ship. Out the window, the inky black sky and dotted stars raced by the window in a blur, as the sleek ship throttled through the sky in warp. A young woman, Uhara, with dark hair sat next to Spock, discussing the populations of the surrounding planets of their destination, and key points of their cultures. The Captain Kirk sat in the chair, spinning it gently, his nose buried in a magazine. The young Chekov and Sulu sat keeping an eye on the course and monitors, while having an animated conversation about various missions they'd been on. The Doctor sat in front of a small computer to the side, plugging various figures and coordinates into it, tracing various routes along the screen with his finger, and shaking his head. Fixing the TARDIS was going to be hard, and finding the proper parts would be even worse. He jumped up suddenly, "You don't happen to have a atomized particle matrix onboard here, do you? And some temporal dampers? It's not exactly what I need, but I can make it work!"

"I've not even heard of those things," said Chekov turning to look at The Doctor, "let alone even know where to find them." The Doctor shook his head silently and went back to the computer terminal trying to figure out where he could find these things. Chekov went to return to his work when an alarm started beeping on the dash. "Sir! Unauthorized presence in Storage, B-6!"

Captain Kirk flicked his magazine shut in an irritated manner. "Pavel, do you remember that's where The TARDIS is parked? How can you be sure it's not Rory and Amy?" He made to find the article he had been reading again when the doors slid open and he heard Amy's voice, addressing The Doctor: "Any luck finding those parts you need yet?"

Chekov looked up at the captain again. "Now I can be sure it's not, because they're both up here." The captain spun to look, and then picked up the communicator and spoke into it: "I need security to storage bay B-6, we've got intruders. Proceed with caution, set phasers to stun."

A few minutes later, a security officer's voice rang through the intercom: "We have them in containment now, two humans, a male and a female, from the looks of it, both armed with blasters. They said they're with The Doctor. We have them in a cell, pending your orders."

Captain Kirk glared at The Doctor as he walked over to where The Doctor was seated. "I thought you said that you didn't have any crew members with you, other than Amy and Rory. Is there a reason you lied to us? Planning a takeover while we slept?" He grabbed The Doctor's shoulder, and pulled him from the chair. "C'mon, we're going to that containment cell, and we're going to get to the bottom of this, if it means throwing you in there too."

The captain and Spock marched The Doctor, Rory, and Amy to the elevator, which took them to the containment level. Stark white walls with individual cells, each enclosed with a thick clear window on the front. In the first cell sat a woman with wirey dirty blonde hair, in the next a young man in a uniform, with dark brown hair.

"Hello, sweetie," said the woman, a broad smile on her face. She stood up and was looking expectantly at The Doctor. The young man had also moved closer to the glass and was looking at The Doctor with a smirk. "You regenerated," he said, "pity, I liked the old you more. But I could definitely get used to this."

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I know both of these people. River Song, that's the daughter of Amy and Rory here. And that's Captain Jack Harkness. He works for Torchwood Institute on Earth. What either of them are doing here, however, is a mystery to me. I did not invite them here, and I most certainly was not aware that they followed me."

"Wait, this is your daughter? Can you please explain that to me," said Captain Kirk, looking to Rory and Amy, "I mean, she's older than both of you, at least."

"Well, y'see, this is…an older version of her. She's from the future. I…we don't really know how," said Rory. She was only born a few days ago, and there was a huge battle, in an attempt to steal her, but now she's safe, at an undisclosed location, lest the same thing happen again. But we adventured with her before she was born."

"Okay then, but what are they doing on our ship? We were in warp, and I would say that it's impossible, but that rule has been broken so many times recently, I would wager that no one actually tried before us." He walked over and took a closer look at the two captives.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Jack in ages, before I regenerated. And I specifically requested that River not follow us wherever we may go. Not that she ever listens. If she can break out of Stormcage, then I doubt I can do anything to keep her from following," The Doctor said. Then, upon seeing the expression on Kirk's face, he expanded. "As a Time Lord, I don't die. I change the cells of my body, and my mind, changing my looks and personality. Ten regenerations, and STILL not ginger, though. I'm beginning to think it's the curse of the Time Lord to never be a beautiful ginger."

"You mentioned Stormcage," said Spock curtly, "Can you elaborate? What is it?" He walked around, looking into the cells suspiciously at River and Jack, unsure of what to make of them.

"It's a prison," River spoke up, before The Doctor could, "very high security, in fact, it's the highest of its time period. I killed a very good man, who didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve to, but he had to." She looked from the captain and Spock. "And I realize you don't trust me, and I understand. You have no reason that you should trust me. However, The Doctor had nothing to do with this. I called for him, and I never got an answer. So I assumed he was in trouble. So I called Jack up to see if he knew anything. Jack hadn't and he was worried too, so he said he would help me trace the TARDIS and come help our lovely Doctor."

"You see, I'd love to believe that," said Captain Kirk, "but it raises some questions. How do I know you're not lying? And how the hell did you get on our ship? He travels in a box; do you two travel in a barrel or something?"

"We used this," said Jack, sliding a small gray disk, with a large yellow button on it across the floor of his cell, "It's easy one or two person spatial travel. It's not without downsides, but it's the best we've got." The Doctor threw up his hands in frustration. Cheap, dirty travel. Every time someone used one of those, it ripped more and more tiny tears in the Universe. Torchwood loved them so, but they were definitely part of the problem.

"You came armed though. How can I be sure you're not here, trying to take forceful control of our ship," demanded Kirk, clearly not satisfied thus far.

"Jim, if you'll permit me, I will meld minds with the woman. I can verify or debunk her story, and we'll act accordingly from there," said Spock, approaching her cell.

"You have my permission," said Kirk, walking back to a far console and pressing a series of keys. Spock entered the cell with River and placed his fingertips on either side of her head and face, closing his eyes and concentrating. A few moments later, the contact was broken and Spock turned around. "The story the woman tells is true. There was an issue that she was hoping The Doctor could help her with," he said slowly, then turning back to River, "I also have seen why you are imprisoned. Given the current company, and history's tendency to be rewritten, I will keep that between you and I."

"Thank you, sweetie," said River, winking at Spock who began entering access codes on the computer pad to release the two. Upon opening the cells, River immediately gave The Doctor a big kiss, which he only resisted halfheartedly, and then hugged Rory and Amy. Captain Jack walked out more slowly, apparently very preoccupied with The Doctor's new body, particularly his rear end.

"You're looking good, Doctor…" said Jack with a grin on his face. If The Doctor was unprepared to be hit on by River, he _definitely_ wasn't ready to be hit on by Jack. He quick turned and started talking to Amy rapidly about the TARDIS pretending he didn't hear Jack. Jack just smiled to himself.

"If you don't mind," said Captain Kirk, addressing the new arrivals, "we're not very trusting of outsiders with guns. So we will keep those locked down, unless the occasion arises where you should need them. Then again, if you mind, and want to have your blasters, be my guest, but you'll be locked in a cell."

River and Jack both agreed to these terms. They settled into the control room once more, The Doctor taking a break from his work to discuss the quantum mechanics of the TARDIS flight and it's travel with Mister Spock and Chekov. Amy, Rory, and River sat around a terminal discussing their adventures since they last met up, River making exaggerated hand motions and expressions happily, finally with her parents again. The two captains chatted about different aspects of the job until Jack realized his efforts trying to charm Kirk would be futile, and he sauntered off to go talk to McCoy and Scotty, who were talking about their old days in Star Fleet service before they boarded the Enterprise.

At some point, Spock performed a mind meld with The Doctor and explored the vastness of his nine hundred year memory, marveling at the hundreds of amazing creatures he had never seen before, and making mental notes to enter into his own databases later. The Doctor then offered to let Spock have access to the TARDIS alien records to merge them with the Federal Alliance's thus helping have a more complete record for both groups. Soon everyone watched in awe as the images and text flew past at blinding speeds on the terminal and then suddenly The Doctor saw it. Or…he was pretty sure he saw it. No, no, it couldn't have been. It was late, his eyes were tired. He imagined it. There was just no way.

He shrugged it off, and the rest of the night was spent enjoying the company of his friends, new and old alike.


	4. Blood, Stone, and Tears

Spock sat at the large monitor, watching all the files from the different aliens The Doctor had encountered whizzing past, pausing here and there to look at things that caught his eye. The Living Flesh, Cybermen, Daleks…he had never heard of any of these things. Yet The Doctor had clearly fought these and hundreds more that Spock knew nothing about. He stopped on a rather sparse entry, just a picture, and a few lines of text. No known methods to defeat them, no prior dates of winning against them, no weaknesses listed. "Excuse me, Doctor, could you tell me more about these Angels?"

The Doctor shuddered as he turned around, clearly recalling their previous encounters. "Well, what do you need to know? Nasty, nasty devils. Made of stone, but only when you're looking."

"Could you elaborate on what you mean 'only when you're looking'? What happens when they're not being surveyed," Spock pressed, intrigued by these new creatures.

"They turn back to flesh. And they move faster than the human eye can even perceive. Well, that is…if perception didn't turn them back to stone. One can't even blink, that's how fast they move. When facing them you have to keep your eyes on them."

"This states that their method of killing is temporal dislocation…how does that work?"

"If an angel touches you, you're immediately whipped back to a previous decade or century, and you'll live out your life from there, but you will never make it back to your former life. Well, unless you have a TARDIS. They harvest energy off the transport. It's also how they feed."

"Hmmm. These creatures sound most interesting," began Spock, turning back to the monitor to continue looking, "where did the picture go? There was a picture of an angel here a moment ago."

The Doctor jumped from his seat and ran over to the terminal. "THERE WAS A PICTURE? NO! NO NO NO NO NO!," he began shouting, arms waving wildly, "WHY WAS THERE A PICTURE IN THE FILE? WHO WAS THAT DAFT?"

Spock stared at The Doctor, dumbfounded. "You need to desist such wild flailing, Doctor. It's just a picture, why would it matter?"

The Doctor looked at Spock with a very dark look in his eyes. "Whatever holds the image of an angel becomes an angel. That's why there should have never ever EVER been a picture of that angel with its file."

"We don't have time to discuss this, there is a mass killer on your ship. You know how deadly this angel is, but the rest of your crew is sound asleep, and if they were to encounter it will think it's just a trashy decoration of some sort. We need to capture this angel, time is of the essence."

"Capture it?" demanded a voice from the doorway, "that thing is deadly, and I won't have it on my ship. We're going to kill it!" The Doctor and Spock spun around to see Captain Kirk standing in the entranceway, with his phaser in hand.

"Well, you're absolutely bonkers if you think you can kill it. No one I've met has ever killed one, and I haven't met most the people who've tried, because it usually got them first. No. It's unkillable," said The Doctor, clearly distressed. He was The Doctor, people were supposed to trust him. Though he wasn't sure why he called himself The Doctor, he probably wouldn't have trusted him if he wasn't himself. No, he knew what he was talking about, they just needed to listen.

"So what do you suggest is the best course of action then, Doctor," inquired Spock, turning to give him a stern look, "because so far, you have said that killing it is not an option, and from the sounds of it, it's far too dangerous to keep on the craft."

"Killing is not an option. It never has been, it's just a coincidence that we _can't_ kill an angel," The Doctor said sternly, "The best we can do is launching it into a star or a black hole and just hope it gets disoriented long enough to leave us alone."

"So what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get the angel!" shouted Kirk, an expression of determination on his face.

"Hold on just a second! We need teams! We need a plan! This thing could take out half the crew in a matter of seconds, and send them back to the 1800's! I was there when one killed half a dozen clerics without even trying! No, we can't just rush in!"

"I actually find my opinion agreeing with that of The Doctor, surprising as that may come to you. If we try to stop this beast without carefully considering a strategy, the losses will be in the double digits," said Spock with a tone of finality of his voice that made Kirk drop the argument he was mentally preparing.

A half hour later, the control room was crowded and lively again, with the crew discussing the plans with their assigned partners. Uhura and Spock were going to check the engine room, Doctor McCoy and Rory were assigned to the security deck to search, Amy and Kirk were to go to the sick bay, The Doctor, River, and Chekov were sent to the storage bays to head off the angel if it were going to go for The TARDIS, while Captain Jack, Scotty, and Sulu stayed in the command room to maintain communications with all the parties and also try to track the angel's movements.

Uhura and Spock walked down the deserted catwalks leading to the engine room, enveloped in a quiet conversation, peering around occasionally to confirm they were alone, and that no angel was about to send them back to before they were born.

"I don't know if he should be trusted, if we've never met these things before, never heard of a living time lord, how can we be sure this isn't some ploy," said Uhura, a look of concern on her face, as she straightened her tunic.

Spock paused and looked at her, "I really wish I could ascertain his legitimacy as well, he seems to be brilliant, but quite mad as well. Perhaps it is a massive delusion he's built around himself and his companions."

"We're taking orders from a man we both consider mad, who is certain there is a deadly statue inside our ship, because there is a picture of that statue on the ship. It just seems off."

"It is, but I would prefer to investigate and be wrong than have written the gentleman off as insane, only to lose half of the crew. And I am sure Captain Kirk shares these sentiments."

Uhura looked as if she were going to argue, and then decided against it. They soon arrived to an empty engine deck, the engines humming noisily, clear tubes carrying various liquids throughout the ship. The pair peered around the corners of the large churning machines, and, satisfied that the room was empty, Spock pulled out his communicator. "Yes, this is First Officer Spock; there are no signs of life in the engine room."

Doctor McCoy and Rory wandered through the empty cells on the security deck, and past palely flickering monitors, turning each off as they proceeded, to avoid giving the angel ways onto other parts of the ship. McCoy seemed to be surveying Rory intently.

"Rory…that's your name right," he spoke, breaking the silence, "I…I was curious, how are you still alive. The Doctor wasn't very clear, do you know more than he let on? Did you see anything?"

"No, it was kind of like…taking a long nap. Too long of a nap, when you feel all out of sorts when you finally do get up. It happened once before, after I nearly died while I was on a pirate ship, but that's a long story. It happened after I got erased from time and came back as a roman centurion."

McCoy spun around, dumbfounded, "I'm sorry, you what? I must have not heard you correctly."

Rory smiled slightly, "I'm certain you did, but neither The Doctor or I can tell you any more than that. Just that I was erased from time, after getting too close to a crack in the Universe, and when I came back, I was part of an army of Romans at Stonehenge. The Doctor was there, and so was Amy."

"So you just kind of…came back?"

"Yeah, and since then, we've suspected I gained some sort of immortality, but these recent events have definitely helped prove that."

"Huh. That's very bizarre. If you don't mind, I'd like to run some tests on you at some point," McCoy said as they got to the other end of the room, having seen no angel and having turned off all of the monitors. He then took out his communicator, pressing a button and holding it to his mouth, "We're all clear down here, folks. No angel."

The Doctor and River nearly skipped down the dim hallway to where the TARDIS was parked, clearly unable to contain their joy at being back together, busy comparing journals, and retelling stories, occasionally asking Chekov a question, or telling an anecdote to him, as he walked quickly to keep up with the two. As they entered the storage bay in question, and they saw that it was empty, and the TARDIS door was still latched, River asked the question she had been pondering since she arrived: "You said you were stuck. You've got a time machine that with a flip of a switch can also jump halfway across the Universe. How in god's name did you get stuck?"

The Doctor looked down awkwardly, as he shuffled his feet. "I…I don't know. She was working just fine when we got attacked, she took us here, and she hasn't worked since. I think her temporal stabilizers need to be replaced. And I think she needs her energy reserves refilled."

"Let me take a look," River said matter of factly, "strangely enough, I know more about fixing your own ship than you do. It's quite shameful, really." After doing one more check to confirm that there was no angel, they went over to the large blue box. River snapped her fingers and the doors swung outward. The three went into the TARDIS, and immediately Chekov was blown away by the proportions.

"Sir…your ship it's…it's bigger on the inside. This is incredible. What's her name," he asked gazing wide eyed at all the new technology, and the marvelous size of the ship, and the hallways it seemed to contain.

"She is beautiful, isn't she? Well, she has a lot of names. Usually I her the TARDIS. Or Sexy. But only when we're alone. And once she turned into a lady, and then her name was Idris, but that's really a long story, and we don't have time for that. Don't touch anything, and please, don't wander off," The Doctor said, hanging his jacket on the back of his chair, and leading River by her hand down to the underdeck of the console, "I've already looked at it, River, there's nothing we can do right now. But feel free to prove that for yourself."

River nodded slightly, and began tugging at wires and plugs, and peering around at the different bits and pieces. She took out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at a small motherboard, flicking a switch on the side. It let out a piercing whine, and a red light came from the end of it. She tapped the board, and apparently satisfied, pocketed the small tool. She then reached over for a small black box, suspended by a few wires at either end, and tore it down. "What are you doing? You can't just rip bits of her off like that! She needs that," shouted The Doctor, his arms flailing wildly in frustration. River ignored him, and began winding the newly exposed wires with matching ones on the opposite side. Then, wiping her curly hair from in from of her eyes, smiled, and hopped up from her position and went to the control panel. A few button presses, and knob turns, and the ship started right up, whirring just as usual. "See! Good as new! All we needed was to get rid of the temporal drift inhibitor, it's really just a useless circuit, unless you need stability for firing weapons while in motion, and you really don't seem the type." The Doctor just looked at her, half in wonder, half in frustration. She took the moment to ruffle his hair, and peck him on the lips. The three exited, and began back towards the control room, engrossed in conversation, this time with Chekov babbling away animatedly as well, being very much in his element talking about ships, when they got the static filled call from the intercom.

"Everyone report to the main deck! I repeat everyone to the control room; the captain and Amy have been attacked by the angel!"


End file.
